SCP-834
Ítem #: SCP-834 Clasificación de Objeto: Anómalo Euclid Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: SCP-834 debe mantenerse en una bóveda de contención básica en el Sitio 31. SCP-834 ha sido trasladado a una bóveda de seguridad sin nombre por orden de O5-13. SCP-834 debe permanecer en la bóveda de seguridad Alpha-12. Cuando se realicen experimentos, los individuos de Clase D sobre los que se use 834 deben permanecer en una celda de contención estándar durante la prueba, y están exentos de la eliminación mensual hasta que se hayan confirmado los efectos. Descripción: SCP-834 es un juego de cuatro marcadores (negro, rojo, amarillo y azul.) Cada marcador tiene estampado el logo de 'La Fábrica' , y no poseen otras características discernibles. El único efecto de estos marcadores es que escriben de manera permanente sobre la piel humana, lo cual resulta en marcas similares a tatuajes. Los experimentos han demostrado que la tinta se filtra hacia las capas inferiores de la piel, y sólo se puede remover mediante dermoabrasión láser, u otros métodos similares para el retiro de tatuajes. Véase el anexo. Anexo 1: En el día 2/██/20██ los Investigadores Junior L██████ y C███████ se hicieron con SCP-834 con la excusa de hacer experimentos con éste, pero en realidad lo usaron sobre sí mismos. Cuando fueron descubiertos, O5-13 decidió ordenar el traslado del objeto a un área más segura, así como degradar a to have the item removed to a more secure area, as well as to demote the Researchers to janitorial staff for three weeks. El Dr. L██████ se había dibujado una banda de alambre de púas en la muñeca, mientras que el investigador C███████ optó por un dibujo de escamas de reptil sobre su pecho con el fin de, en sus propias palabras, 'revelar mi dragón interior.' Ambos investigadores tienen prohibido el acceso a cualquier objeto SCP hasta nuevo aviso. Nota: Aunque sean sólo Anómalos, los SCPs no son juguetes. -Supervisor de Sitio Nacht Anexo 2: En el día 8/██/20██ se oyeron gritos provenientes de la oficina del Dr. L██████. El personal de seguridad enviado a investigar encontró al Dr. L██████ en el suelo de su oficina, sangrando por heridas auto-infligidas en la muñeca. El Dr. L██████ declaró que las heridas fueron causadas cuando trató de quitarse el tatuaje, después de que empezó a apretarse en torno a su muñeca. Las investigaciones médicas demostraron que el único daño presente era el infligido por el propio Dr. L██████ cuando rasguñó su piel. No había rastros de su tatuaje. Poco después, por órdenes del Director de Sitio, un equipo de seguridad irrumpió en la vivienda del Investigador C███████ después de que no contestase su teléfono personal. El cadáver del Investigador C███████ fue encontrado en su baño, con el pecho abierto desde dentro con si hubiese sido el resultado de una inmensa presión. Las investigaciones médicas posteriores revelaron que todos los órganos principales de su tórax habían desaparecido, pero no había otros daños. Había una serie de manchas de sangre en forma de huellas de garras que guiaban hacia el drenaje del baño, el cual había sido arrancado del piso. Una exploración y limpieza completa del sistema de drenaje del Sitio no encontró nada inusual. Fuentes *Página oficial: http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-834 *Autor: TheDuckman *Página traducida: http://lafundacionscp.wikidot.com/scp-834 *Traductor: AthenasGrin Categoría:SCP